Possibly Maybe
by Ithilium
Summary: New series of one-shots and drabbles for KakaSaku.
1. Unravel

_* Please Read: After reviewing my one-shots from the Winter and Spring series, I felt that my style and goals in my KakaSaku writings have slightly changed; therefore, I felt I should start a new series of one-shots (moreover the first chapters of the Winter and Spring series were written quite some years ago when I was a teen). This new series will include the last two chapters of the last series, for I feel they will be better suited here. Thanks to all who have been faithful followers of the Winter and Spring series. I hope this new one will also provide an enjoyable reading time._

* * *

><p><strong>Unravel<strong>

Theirs was a love of the unexpected, of the unknown. In him, she found the inconsistency of her emotions through the consistency of his presence. In her, he found the unreasonable excuse of his desire through the reasonable excuse of her history with him.

Their love was not normal; nonetheless, it was not unique. Love has had many forms and shapes throughout time; theirs was only a piece of that history. Perhaps an odd piece, but true to all things concerned with love.

Founded in the true bonds of friendship, their love was sustained and long-lasting. However, once in a while the pain and memories in each others past affected and disrupted their peaceful companionship. The insecurities and fears unraveled their sentiments.

They came to acknowledge this problem, without speaking of it. They realized in the moment of their separations-where missions became priorities, and time spent apart was dictated, that was when they noticed that out-of-place sensation. That unknown fear of loosing oneself or the other. Their perfect companionship disrupted, untangled, and unraveled.

In such times they felt an injustice to their romance. In strange gazes and quiet words, they sought to find someone to blame, only to find that they only had each other to look at. He wanted to accuse her of disrupting his perfect hermit-style life; isolated from all deep feelings and relationships. She wanted to blame him for allowing her to fall into a dangerous dependency again; to the same path that had once left her wounded, weak, and pathetic. But as with all their painful memories, they would keep silent; knowing in their heart that the injustice felt was more of an excuse and that the true sentiment was of an entirely different nature.

In the solitary nights of his missions, he would silently vow to end it all. His mind collected and managed all the words to be said, all the actions to be done. He would convinced himself that it was the right thing to do; for her sake especially. But in those torturous nights, the coldness of his thoughts and the indifference of his selected words seemed only a small flame compared to the fire that were his feelings towards her and his desire to keep her. Deep in his heart he knew the vow would never be kept.

In the loneliness of the hospital rooms and hallways, she would silently vow to escape it all. She would reasoned in her mind the ways to let it end quietly; to confront him carefully and make it all seem simple and practical. She would give him all the reasons that she knew he would feel compelled to accept, because they were reasons that were his; excuses that he would make. She would be able to help them both, for both sakes. They would escape the pain, the fear of what could happened, the thought of the possibility of their past catching up with their relationship. But in those lonely night-shifts, the practicality and sensibility of her thoughts seemed only a raindrop compared to the waterfall that were her feelings towards him, and her desire for his presence in her life. Deep in her heart she knew the vow would never be kept.

So when he would arrive back to Konoha, weary (and sometimes wounded), he would find her waiting at the gates. It always surprised him, for he secretly awaited the day she would not be there. Nonetheless, a part of him that was very aware of her and what she meant, knew she would always be there; because it was her and him, and that was reason enough. So he walks confidently towards her, always looking into her eyes. She smiles lightly, and slowly reaches out to take his hand. The warmth of their flesh touching, even through the material of their gloves, feels powerful and compromising, because they know they would never be able to end what was them. She was his as he was hers, and that surpassed all excuses and vows.

In that moment they would start over again. Not from scratch, nor from a beginning point. It was always a next step further, a new piece of the puzzle, a next level of friendship. It always grew; strange and awkward, difficult and complicated, but it grew nonetheless. And in their growth they would acknowledge their weakness and find strength in each other. In that moment they knew it was a new love, completely unraveled for them to piece together.

Because theirs was a love of the unexpected; of the unknown. In him, she found the inconsistency of her emotions through the consistency of his presence. In her, he found the unreasonable excuse of his desire, through the reasonable excuse of her history with him.

And that was reason enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

One-shot inspired by song "Unravel" by Bjork

Title of the series "Possibly Maybe" is also the title of one of Bjork's songs. I felt it was fitting.

For those who skipped the note at the beginning (you know you did! Lol):

_* Please Read: After reviewing my one-shots from the Winter and Spring series, I felt that my style and goals in my KakaSaku writings have slightly changed; therefore, I felt I should start a new series of one-shots (moreover the first chapters of the Winter and Spring series were written quite some years ago when I was a teen). This new series will include the last two chapters of the last series, for I feel they will be better suited here. Thanks to all who have been faithful followers of the Winter and Spring series. I hope this new one will also provide an enjoyable reading time._


	2. Wish

_**Wish**_

_She wished things would stay as they were._

After all the events in her life, she finds herself wishing for stability; which is a quite a joke because she is a Shinobi of Konoha, stability was not an option. Nonetheless, she keeps on wishing, because memories are still very vivid in her mind: images of a dark-haired man whose soul was lost from her own. Images of whiskered cheeks lifting up in a smile, as a promise is proclaimed. And when things are somewhat calm and those she loves are around her, she finds pleasure in her situation, feeling as if her wishing made it so. But then she sees him and his lazy eyes. She sees him as he is constantly in her life: a stability. She realizes the strange excitement and tension. And that is when she has to remind herself that she wanted things to stay as they were, because it scares her that there is a growing part of her that begins to wish for certain things to change.

_He wished this could be enough_.

Their relationship was good. The trust was set and they had developed a comfortable situation: he was her ex-sensei and she was his ex-student. They were now partners, equal Shinobi of high rank and reputation. They had a situation that others called friendship, partnership, maybe even a strange duet. It didn't need to go beyond that. It was enough; clearly, it was enough. He enjoyed her company and she seemed to enjoy his. Even though he spent most of his time with her, it didn't mean anything. It was just comfortable, and he was a man who liked comfort. It was nothing special, really. And when he watches her cooking a meal for both of them, her small figure moving around her kitchen as he sits and looks, he finds himself reminding and convincing himself that it should be enough.

_She wished she had only loved him._

She found herself desiring to be able to claim he was the first. She sees his perseverance in her life; his constant companionship. She suddenly understands that they are really close and have a history. She sees the mentor, but also the friend. She sees the Shinobi, but also the human. And she truly wishes she had loved him first; maybe even only him. It might have been easier, it might have made more sense. She finds herself wishing it more intensely when she sees him, for the first time, without the mask. It catches her completely off-guard, knowing he purposely allowed it. And she finds herself wishing she had loved him first when she realizes there was no mystery behind the mask; he was only a man.

_He wished for simplicity._

He despised complications. He ignored the complexity of rituals, the elaborateness of words, and the incomprehensibility of people. He had avoided, throughout his life, the entanglements of relationships, whether friendship or more. He found himself keeping things at a distance, where he could be direct and not compromise his friendships. Where he could be indifferent, and not offend those around him, because he had never promised anything. Yet, he never expected to find the simplicity that complicated everything; the simplicity that was incomprehensible. It came in the form of a pink-haired kunoichi, who liked to take him by the arm and force him to get a medical check-up. Who he discovered like to drink sake on rainy days; the smile that welcomed him as he returned from a mission. And simplicity lost all meaning to him, because he began to wish for something else.

And so it was with them: behind her quick smiles, teasing words, and friendly invitations, she would wish and deny. In the same manner, behind his lazy attitude, perverted books, and friendly demeanor, he would wish and deny as well.

And it was the wishing that they couldn't ignore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes:<em>**

_One-shot inspired by song "Enjoy" by Bjork. (They are only a part of the lyrics, and I somewhat edited them. Furthermore, the first italicized sentences are an edited/adapted form of a part of the lyrics as well)._

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
